Naruto Hitman For Hire II Roanapur Tails
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Second in the Naruto Hitman series. Twelve Tails Agency heads to the city of Roanapur. Has everything they like. Explosions, gunplay, knives, smokin' women and the Lagoon Company. What has brought Nine and company to one of the deadliest cities?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Hitman for Hire Roanapur Tails**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Black Lagoon. I own Sei which is great…

Chapter 1

The flight had been long and the members of the Twelve Tails Agency were not in the best of moods once they cleared customs.

They collected the scrolls that held all the gear that would have gotten them stopped by airport security and waited while Tsunade and Shizune had all their passports.

"Airports, created by the Shinigami to torture mortals." Nine growled. He was wearing cargo pants and a white tank top shirt under a very bright orange and green Hawaiian print shirt. Sunglasses covered his eyes and he had bandages on his cheeks to cover the whisker marks. His hair was tied into a lose ponytail.

Hinata stood next to him wearing a white sundress that Naruto said made her look like a vestal virgin. She wore her sunglasses and a wide brimmed sunhat and sandals

"Stop complaining Naruto-kun. We had to fly in just in case we need verification." Hinata said. Lady Tsunade had made the girl responsible for Nine.

"It's Nine." He told her.

She shook her head, knowing that he would argue his name, but she wasn't going to let him go into his funk. "I thought you were excited to come here?" she asked.

Yugito and Gaara were with Temari trying to get a vehicle to transport them all.

"Don't mind him." Sei said. The tech was also wearing a dress that showed off her pale skin and Hinata found out that the girl had several tattoos, her hair was in a pair of braids and she wore a sunhat as well. "He just hates flying and he's eager to explore."

She looked at Nine. "Remember the last time we were here?"

Nine smirked and saw Hinata tilt her head in question. In the last few days he'd gotten very good at reading her body posture.

"We were here about a year ago. The job went south quickly and lets just say the Roanapur police force had a lot of openings when I left."

"Naruto-kun. You shouldn't shoot the police!" Hinata said. Sei laughed. "Don't feel sorry for the police here Hinata. They are some of the most corrupt beings on the planet and I'm sure they'd make the council in your village of Konoha seem like kittens."

Nine nodded. "Corruption and greed are part of the city. In truth; Roanapur is actually run by the mafia families that are here in factions. They have the whole f'n village divided basically."

"But still." Hinata said in protest.

"You'll see soon enough." Sei said as she began to dig in her handbag, which carried several scrolls. "I just can't wait to set my lab up." She looked at Nine. "You swear these scrolls won't mess up my equipment?"

Nine nodded. "Baa-chan insisted that if I wasn't going to be trained as a ninja, she had me trained as a seal master after we met. Her old teammate while a pervert knew my dad and taught me a lot."

Hinata always listened when Nine spoke. It helped her build what his life was like since the academy days when she'd last seen him as Naruto Uzumaki.

Gaara came towards them with a frown. "Couldn't get a tank?" Nine teased.

"No."

"What did you get us?" Sei asked.

"A full sized hummer and a nice car for Lady Tsunade with Temari as her driver."

Nine nodded. "I don't know which is more dangerous. Baa-chan with a gun, or behind the wheel of a vehicle."

The two former demon containers shared grins. "She would have made a fine combat driver." Gaara said.

"Let's go ladies." Nine said grabbing his own pack and took Hinata's as well. Sei made a sound and Gaara took her bag with a resigned sigh.

"Thanks red." Sei said as she skipped after Nine and Hinata.

Gaara grunted as he lifted the tech's bag and wondered how such a small girl could lift something this heavy.

XX

Nine, Yugito, Gaara and Hinata rode in the rust orange hummer while Shizune, Temari, Sei and Tsunade were in the white car ahead of them. The lap top on the dash showed the interior of each thanks to the camera Sei had placed in each.

"So what are we doing?" Nine asked as he drove. Of the four people in the hummer he was the only one with a legal license, in several countries.

"We've got the safe house we're going to set up, and help Sei get her lab in order before we do anything."

Groans came from the three former jinchuriki as they know how detail oriented Sei could be when it came to her lab and how every piece of equipment was placed.

"I could blow up the safe house." Gaara intoned. The other gave laughs at this while Sei glared at them all via the computer uplink. "I know where you sleep Gaara and I can make you disappear and not leave a shred of evidence behind." Sei threatened.

Hinata smiled at this thinking that it was about time that they all spent time together.

XX

(Twelve Tails Safe House)

"A bit to the left…no your other left." Sei was directing the placement of a very large piece of equipment than none of those lifting it knew what it did and they were getting to the point where Gaara's suggestion of planting explosives and running was sounding better and better.

Tsunade and Shizune came into the lab. "Nine, I want you and Hinata to come with me. The rest of you finish setting up."

Groans met that order. "Sei, set the perimeter defenses a.s.a.p. I don't want to deal with the thugs in the neighborhood."

Sei nodded. "No, put it back the other way." She said as Tsunade left with Nine, Hinata and Shizune.

Gaara looked at the tech and despite wanting to hate her, there was no way it was possible. He grunted and opened the sand tubes on his back.

"Enough backbreaking labor." He said and used the sand to create a sand golem to do the lifting.

Temari and Yugito looked at him. "Why didn't you think of that before?" Yugito asked. Gaara ignored her not wanting to admit the idea had slipped his mind.

Sei meanwhile had started to hook up her computer. "Temari, take the automated turrets along with a headset and I'll walk you through their set up once you get them placed."

Temari grabbed the handcart and sighed. "I'll start with the roof and work my way down."

Sei nodded. "Elevator should be online…now." Sei said and smiled as a detailed blueprint of the building came up. "Nine already has the motion sensors in place as well as security camera's around the perimeter." She sighed. "I love that young man."

She ignored the growls from Temari and Yugito while Gaara shook his head and knew that his brother was going to get shop, stabbed, electrocuted or several other things if things kept going like this.

_(Some guys have all the luck.)_ he thought.

"Try it over on the other side of the room." Sei said and Gaara groaned as he knew the tech wouldn't be happy until it was just right.

XX

"Where are we going?" Nine asked the older blond as he and Hinata climbed into the car with Nine in the drivers seat.

"Yellow Flag."

"Lady Tsunade…NO!" Shizune said in dispair. "Bao will throw you out before you walk in the door after last time when you and…"

"I paid my tab with him and Bao's a sweetheart. He has to be if he let's…"

"You have to admit Baa-chan, you did destroy the bar as well as sent three quarters of the clients to the emergency room." Nine said as he slipped on his shades.

"Only three quarters?" Hinata said.

"The rest went to the morgue." Nine said with a grin.

"I wasn't the only one involved in that brawl." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance.

Shizune was muttering to herself and shooting looks at Tsunade.

Nine weaved in and out of traffic with ease and Hinata could tell he was actually happy to be in the city.

"We're here." Nine said as he parked the car and climbed out. He paused and looked at Hinata. "You might want to stay close by. The patrons here might get rough otherwise."

Hinata looked like she was going to argue the point and say she could take care of herself but Shizune looped her arm with hers. "Listen to him. Stay close to me and Lady Tsunade and whatever you do, don't talk to anyone that we don't let you know its okay. It'll save on body bags later."

Nine entered the first and ducked as gunshots rang out.

"DAMN IT TWO HANDS! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Tsunade yelled stepping back out the door.

"GET BACK IN HERE YOU FAT CHESTED COW!" came the yell of a female and it was followed by the sounds of more gunshots and screams.

Shizune kept Hinata back as Tsunade counted.

A dozen more shots sounded, then several people rushed out the door, some of them sporting bullet wounds.

"ALL CLEAR BAA-CHAN!" Nine's voice called out. They entered and saw Nine had a dark haired woman in really short shorts and a black tank top in a headlock.

"FUCK YOU WHISKER! GIVE ME BACK MY GUNS AND I'LL GIVE WATERMELON TITS A PROPER WELCOME!"

Nine chuckled. "Not happening Revy." He squeezed a bit on the headlock.

A black man at the bar sighed. "Remember kid, you break her you bought her."

Nine made a face and let her go. "And I thought you were my friend Dutch."

Tsunade grinned "Dutch. How about buying a lady a drink."

The man turned his head and used sunglass covered eyes and looked at Shizune. "I would but Shizune's a lightweight."

Revy snorted and looked at the whisker marked blond. "What?" he asked.

"My guns." The shooter demanded.

"After we drink." Nine said offering her a bottle instead. From behind the bar, the owner, Bao was yelling about who was going to pay for the damages and was ignored.

**AN: Welcome to Roanapur population in flux. And the second story in the series begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Hitman for Hire Roanapur Tails**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Black Lagoon. I own Sei which is great…

Chapter 2

"Fuck you."

Nine shook his head as he ducked under the swipe.

"Been there, done that." The whisker marked sniper said as he caught Revy's wrist in his hand. "Had the bullet wound to prove it."

The shooter for the Lagoon Company stood with Nine swaying as the music played. "I hate you." Revy said, her voice slurring a bit indicating how much she had to drink at this point.

"Yeah, got that memo as well. You still suck as a drunk." Nine said.

Across the bar Hinata was watching them. Shizune was passed out next to her, several empty glasses before her that held Long Island Iced Tea's which Shizune had sucked down the straw, and had a giggling fit before passing out.

Tsunade was off to the side talking with the black man that had been identified as Dutch.

With a sigh Hinata watched Naruto, she refused to call him Nine despite everyone else doing so. He'd spent the whole evening drinking with the volatile woman that Shizune told her was Revy. The pair had gone from drinking to playing pool until Revy had gotten pissed and shot the table up.

Naruto had dragged her onto the dance floor after feeding a lot of money into the jukebox.

_(Why is he paying so much attention to her?)_ her eyes recorded it all and she cursed the features it had at times.

"Not the polka." Shizune said and then snored again.

"She's still a lightweight." Dutch said before looking at Tsunade again. "You know Revy wasn't happy the last time you guys left without word."

Tsunade sighed. "Roanapur isn't right for our little group. You saw what Nine did, could you see him here on a permanent basis?"

Dutch looked at the pair on the dance floor. "Actually…yes. He brings something out in her. Different than what our newest employee brings, but when Nine was here last time, Revy…I'd swear what I saw was almost human."

Tsunade smirked. "That and you had enough muscle to pull your asses out of the fire that Balalaika places them in."

"She has gotten better." Dutch said sipping his beer.

Tsunade snorted. "Fry faced bitch."

Dutch sighed. "So, why is Twelve Tails here?"

Tsunade smirked as she downed half the bottle of spiced rum. "We've been hired by the Church."

Dutch sputtered. "You're serious?"

Tsunade smirked more. "Nope, and they paid half in advance."

Dutch nearly dropped his beer.

XX

"Take me home whiskers." Revy said her head resting on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. "And I might not shoot you."

Nine smirked. "Gee, how can I pass up such a wonderful invitation?"

"You can't." Revy smirked and as she pushed Nine towards the doors, she grabbed a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels.

Hinata had allowed her attention to be drawn by Shizune who grabbed her and hugged her while speaking to her as if she was Anita who Shizune had been dating since the end of her investigation.

When she managed to turn while still trapped in the tightening inhuman strength of Shizune she saw that Naruto and the woman were gone.

XX

(Twelve Tails Investigations)

"Sei, where do these go?" Yugito asked as she unsealed several boxes.

The tech looked at them for a second. "I'm not sure. Better open them. I think those are Shizune's."

Gaara entered the lab again. "Automated turrets in place." He said in his monotone voice.

Temari who was under a table connecting wires with the help of Sei's hand drawn schematics sighed. "Where the hell is Nine?"

Sei shook her head. "Probably won't see him again until tomorrow if they went to see who I think they did."

_BANG!_

"SONOVA…" Temari had tried to get out from under the table quickly and banged her head on the metal tables underside. "He better not be near that bitch."

Sei smiled. "Come on guys. Two-Hand and Nine together its…"

"Wrong." Yugito and Temari growled. The pair shared a look. "Where's my shotgun?" Temari snarled.

Yugito meanwhile was gathering her blades.

Sei looked at Gaara. "Should I call Lady Tsunade?"

Before the red head could answer the phone rang.

Sei picked it up. "Twelve Tails Investigations." She listened for a bit then sighed. "That's going to be a problem Hinata. Yugito and Temari just left."

Gaara blinked as Sei held up a hand to stop him from grabbing the phone from her. "I'm sorry Hinata, but my systems aren't up." Sei listened. "Alright. Sorry about…" she looked at her phone for a moment then looked at Gaara. "She hung up on me."

The former holder of Shukaku blinked. "What did she say?" he asked.

"What? Oh." Sei said and pushed her glasses up. "It was kind of a babble, but Revy left with Nine and Hinata wanted me to track them, but…" she shrugged and pointed at half of her systems that weren't hooked up.

Gaara turned to go when he was grabbed by his ear. "You are going to finish the wiring of my systems.." Sei said.

"Lady Tsunade and the others will need a ride." Gaara tried to protest.

"They'll be fine. no one would be dumb enough to attack Lady Tsunade. Nearly everyone in Roanapur knows she could bring the place to its knees."

Gaara sighed as he went to his knees knowing that Sei could destroy him in ways that they'd never find his body if he didn't do as she wanted.

"Alright." He said in his even tone. "But I'm not sure what to do."

Sei smiled. "Just follow the schematic and don't be afraid to ask me if not certain." Sei said as she bounced across the lab and started to work with another machine.

Gaara sighed when the rocking music of "Android Lust" filled the room and he sighed as he grabbed the paper and planned on getting even with Yugito and his sister for leaving him with Sei and her machines.

XX

(Lagoon Company)

"Did Revy or Dutch say how long they were going to be gone?" Rock asked as he loosened his tie as he went over the month's earnings.

Benny who was working on a program he'd been writing looked up his glasses reflecting the light. "Not a clue. Enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts." Benny said with a grin.

Rock who had been a Japanese salaryman shook his head. "You know it never remains quiet here for long."

Benny sighed. "You had to say it."

"What?" Rock asked looking up from his books.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The pair exchanged looks. "Those were Revy's cutlasses." Rock said as he'd gotten to know those guns very well over the past year, sometimes at the wrong end of them when Revy was in the mood.

"Came from her room. I'd stay here if I were you." Benny said.

"But she could be in trouble." Rock said rising.

"Do you know anyone dumb enough to attack Revy in her room?" Benny asked looking at the computer screen in front of him.

"There could be a first time." Rock said.

Several loud thumps were heard and Revy's throat giggle.

Rock looked at Benny.

"I really would advise not going up there, I guarantee she will shoot you if you do."

Rock sat back down and tried to work on the books. But his mind kept going to the room upstairs where thumps and bangs could be heard and every so often gunshots.

**AN: Roanapur continues and a new day dawns. Nine, Revy along with the Lagoon Company and Twelve Tails head to church.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Hitman for Hire Roanapur Tails**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Black Lagoon. I own Sei which is great…

Chapter 3

Sunlight peeked through the bullet holes in the shade and was hitting Nine right in the face. He groaned and cursed ones responsible for inventing bedroom windows.

He tensed suddenly as he felt the barrel of a very familiar gun pressed to his jaw.

"Shut the fuck up." A rough sounding voice growled "And shut off the sun while you're at it."

"I wish." Nine groaned and turned his head to see Revy in the same state as him. "What the fuck you lookin' at?" the gunner for the Lagoon Company snarled as she managed to focus her eyes and withdrew the gun from Nine's jaw and pressed the cool barrel against the side of her head.

"You." Nine said. "I thought you said you could handle your booze."

"Fuck you." Revy said as she sat up and reached for a cigarette.

"You did that already." He said. Nine rolled onto his side and surveyed the damage. "Looks like we killed your AC and your dresser again."

Revy grunted as she grabbed her panties. "The AC's been dead for a month."

Nine watched as she dressed in her usual garb of daisy duke shorts and a black tank top. She put her cutlass pistol on the dresser as she looked at Nine. "So who was the pale eyed chick sniffing after you last night and looked ready to draw down on me every time I touched you?"

Nine sighed. "Hinata Hyuga. We recently acquired her on a job and she's joined up." He sat up and looked for his own clothes, which were scattered around the room. He shook his head seeing his shirt had been a victim of Revy's gun-orgasm.

Revy laughed. "Another one sniffing after you, what's that make now?"

"Including you?"

Nine managed to avoid the shot to the head and he smirked as he held her wrist and the smoking gun just over his head.

XX

Downstairs Rock who had slept on the couch jumped hearing the gunfire, scattering the papers he'd been working on as he looked around and then sat down and sighed.

"Before noon, that's rare."

Rock looked over as Benny was hooking up a new computer in the kitchen. The tech smirked. "Don't worry Rock, Revy and Nine have a passing relationship its nothing more than friends with benefits."

Rock didn't look happy to hear this and the sound of a body hitting the ceiling didn't help either.

XX

(Twelve Tails Roanapur HQ)

Tsunade glared at the reports that had been waiting for her then she shot a look at Shizune. "We've not even been here a day and I have paperwork? How the hell?"

Shizune who was on the offices couch with a cold cloth over her eyes spoke softly. "Mostly are permits and such for the city records."

"Shizune." Tsunade said. "Roanapur is a city of crime. Everyone lies. Why should I file papers when we're only here for a job?"

Shizune didn't even twitch. "Because Roanapur is a perfect place for us and less questions are asked when one of the kids shoot, stab or blow up someone who pisses them off. Or you putting someone in a low orbit."

Tsunade was quiet and the only sound heard for a while was the scratching of a pen as she filled out numerous forms.

"What about…"

"She'll be here in a month." Shizune answered a soft smile touching her lips.

"And what about…"

"We still own it and can return any time. But with the latest shootout it would be best if we were gone for at least a year."

Tsunade grumbled.

"You were the one who authorized automated turrets." Shizune said.

"Stupid squad car shouldn't have slowed down and aimed a camera gun at the place."

"And that is the only reason the chief of police let you go without comment."

"Shut up…and get Nine. We need to meet at the Church in an hour." Tsunade said going back to the paperwork that seemed to have multiplied while her attention was diverted.

"How's your hangover?"

Shizune moaned. "I never drank until I started working with the kids and you at the same time."

Tsunade grinned.

"Where will I find Nine anyways?" Shizune asked.

XX

It hadn't taken long to gather Nine as he was sitting outside the Lagoon company nursing a beer. Shizune passed him a bottle and two tablets.

"Bless you Shizune." He said climbing into the drivers seat. He looked in the back to see Tsunade, Temari and Hinata.

"No Gaara? Or Yugito?" he asked.

Tsunade snorted. "His room looks like a beach. I am not going to try and wake him up. And the cat is stretched out by Sei, I think she fell asleep doing the wiring."

Nine nodded as he drove. Behind them he spotted Revy following on a motorbike.

"So, how much is this going to be?" he asked.

"Our usual fee." Tsunade said. "I think they have a special side job for you as well."

"I am not going out with Eda again."

Tsunade smirked. "Not on a date."

Hinata gave the blond a very dirty look while Nine hung his head. "I've got a very bad feeling about this." He muttered.

XX

(Church of Violence)

"Hey Whiskers." Was the greeting they got when the door of the church opened.

"Back of Sister Slut." Revy growled.

"Ah, Revy didn't see you there behind Tsunade's tits."

"Edna." Nine greeted. "We're here for our meeting with Yolanda."

Before Edna could get in a few more words. "Let them in girl."

As they passed Nine jumped when Edna pinched his ass. Growls came from Temari, Hinata and Revy.

"You can all wait here." Tsunade said as she, Nine and Shizune walked further into the church.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Revy snapped at Edna.

"Moi? I'm just re-staking my claim on some Grade A prime." The nun gave a leering look to where Nine had vanished into Yolanda's office.

"There is no claim."

Edna and Revy turned to see Hinata standing there her white eyes showing a very dangerous look.

Temari knew she couldn't out shoot Revy, but she also knew that letting Revy and Edna duke it out would leave an opening. However she shot a loot at Hinata and wondered when the pale eyed girl had developed a spine.

"What's this?" Edna said gesturing to Hinata. "You got a sex toy fan girl?"

Temari growled. "I don't swing that way you…."

"Yeah, yeah. You deny too much."

Temari's shotgun was in her hand and Hinata blinked at how quickly Revy and Edna had drawn. It was a stand off with Edna and Revy aiming at each other and Temari aiming at Edna.

"You might want to get that pop gun out of my face." Edna said.

"Not in your face, but it will open up that stuffed bra of yours big enough for me to walk thru." Temair growled.

SNIKT!

"What the FUCK?" Edna said as Hinata was behind her with her claws at her neck. Temari aimed her shotgun at Revy.

Edna pointed her guns at Temari and Revy…

"Why the hell are you still pointing your gun at me?" Edna demanded.

Revy gave a shoulder shrug. "I don't like you, and you're a bigger target than the backpack with blades."

"Besides, if you shoot her, you'll just piss her off."

All the women looked at the door to see Nine leaning against the frame. "Edna, Yolanda wants you to get the x-109 contracts and to show Temari and Shizune to the armory, they know what we like and need."

None of the women moved.

"IF I DON'T HEAR STEEL HITTIN' HOLSTER I'M WHIPPIN' SOMEONE'S ASS!" came from the other room and Edna and Revy sheathed their guns, Temari not to far behind.

Hinata withdrew and her claws slipped back into her forearm. Edna looked at her before heading towards the doors muttering about freaky eyed girls with blades.

Nine smirked and returned to the office.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked.

"The old fashioned Mexican standoff just got kicked in the ass." Revy said crossing her arms.

"Rebecca, might as well come in here." The older woman voice sounded from the other room.

Revy sighed. "Come on short stuff. Meet the old bat."

XX

Hinata found the older woman to be charming and as she sat having tea with Tsunade and Yolanda. Revy sat away looking annoyed and Nine sat across from Yolanda talking like old friends.

"So this guy…"

"He calls himself Alpha." Yolanda interrupted.

"Right. Alpha. Anyways he's been making his way thru the girls around Roanapur raping them and then carving up their faces."

Yolanda nodded.

"So you want me to hunt him down and rain vengeance down upon him?"

"Yes. And Naruto…"

"Nine."

Yolanda gave him a look. "It is your given name. Now as I was saying, bring his body and I'll give you a bonus."

Nine nodded. "Do you want me to run this op separate from the other job?"

Yolanda sipped her tea.

"I'd prefer this one done before you take the big job." She finally said.

Nine nodded. "Anything else?"

Yolanda looked at him. "Remove his manhood."

"Gun or blade?" Nine asked.

"Your choice." Yolanda said and then her eyes landed on Hinata.

"Another stray Tsunade?"

XX

(Church Armory)

"Every time I see this place I fall in love."

Shizune smiled as Temari was looking at the variety of shotguns of different makes and models.

"So Edna you and Revy make any progress?" she asked.

"I'm still the top bitch in Roanapur." Edna said and Shizune noticed she didn't say it loud enough to be heard upstairs.

Things were quiet as Shizune loaded the selected weapons into carry bags. "Temari, take these up and come back for more."

The blond grunted and went to do as she was asked.

Edna waited until Temari had cleared the stairs. "So, is the Stud with anyone?"

Shizune shook her head. "Now that's a loaded question."

**AN: The adventure in Roanapur continues as Nine chases down a rapist. There will be a little girl time. I like Revy, a lot. Nine's not going to have a permanent relationship…I don't think but I have been wrong before.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Hitman for Hire Roanapur Tails**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Black Lagoon. I own Sei which is great…

Chapter 4

Moonlight shone down bathing the streets of Roanapur in pale light and deep shadows.

A figure was running without caution down the dark ally every so often threw a panicked look over his shoulder.

He knew coming to Roanapur was a bad idea, but he figured where better to set up shop than a city rife with crime.

_Who cares about a few whores, I had some fun is all. _The man who called himself Alpha was from California and had the typical surfer body and bleach blond spiky hair. He had been enjoying himself at one of the many hole-in-the-wall seedy bars that littered the city when the door had been kicked in.

The figure in the doorway caused many of the patrons to shrink back, they remembered the last time that this person had been Roanapur and what had happened to some of the more foolish amongst them.

The blond walked into the room with a tube case slung across his back as his eyes scanned the smoke filled and dimly lit bar.

Alpha didn't know who this was and didn't care as the man walked up to the bar and the bartender already had a beer waiting.

The patrons began to relax as the man drank his beer in silence. It went deadly quiet when the man spoke. "I'm looking for a man who carves up women's faces after he's done raping them."

You could hear the blood that was in a person's veins moving with the silence that had dropped onto the sleazy bar.

No one dared to breath, or move. Alpha however not knowing just who the man was tried to slip from the bar. The man had spun and fired a shot, shattering the table he'd been at. "We have a winner…or in your remaining moments of life, a loser." The blond had said as Alpha took off running.

The chase had been going on and Alpha was scared for his life as shots would ring out and he didn't notice that they were driving him and he found himself near the docks and nowhere to run.

The next shot exploded the concrete in front of his foot and he tripped over the debris and landed hard on the ground.

Spinning on the ground he looked about wildly. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He screamed.

"A cold beer and a Cuban cigar."

Alpha turned to see the blond standing behind him, arms crossed.

"You know Roanapur is a hive of scum and villainy, but even here there are rules."

"They were just whores!" Alpha said.

"And that is your first mistake." The blond said and before Alpha could utter another word he was dead as the bullet slammed into his skull and out the back of his head, his brains washing the street.

A second shot rang out as his crotch was destroyed.

Nine sighed as he pulled out a cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Need a cleaner near the docks. One body." He hit disconnect and then took a picture using his phone.

He shook his head. "Your mistake was thinking that no one looked after the so called whores." Nine told the corpse. "In Roanapur, everyone belongs to someone."

He pulled out a cigar and started walking.

"That didn't take you long."

Nine looked up to see Eda. "Its odd to wear sunglasses at night."

The blond nun smirked. "I'm cool that way." She fell into step with Nine.

"So, any plans?" she asked.

"Yes."

Eda waited and when the blond said nothing she pressed on. "Do they perhaps include you and me in a bed, minus clothing?"

"No." Nine said and continued walking.

Eda pouted. "You know I'm better than Two-Hands."

Nine kept walking. "You know competing with her for everything has got to get boring." He said.

Eda shrugged. "For you I'd give my best."

Nine snorted. "You did. Your bosses at Langley tried intimidating me afterwards for corrupting their agent in the field."

Eda stopped. "Have you told anyone?" her voice barely a whisper.

"No, and I don't plan to." Nine said as he kept walking forcing Eda to run to catch up.

"I…"

"Your secrets are safe with me Eda. I promise you that."

She touched his arm and it caused him to stop walking. "Naruto."

The use of his name brought his full attention on her. "You and your friends have gotten a lot of attention. With your skills and abilities someone from some government will come at you. First they'll use the carrot, but more of them are in favor of using the stick method to get what they want."

"Then you best warn them that I don't play nice and if they threaten me and mine, they'll be filling a lot of pine boxes."

Eda didn't follow as he walked away. Her night was suddenly cold and very lonely.

XX

(Yellow Flag)

Nine downed the glass of bourbon.

"You know Sei thinks we should put a permanent tracker on you."

Tsunade sat next to him and ordered scotch. "What's bothering you kiddo?"

"Roanapur brings out the worst in me."

Tsunade snorted. "Bullshit. That would Konoha."

Nine nodded. "You know we ran into a couple of bounty hunters when we went after Malloy."

"Yeah, Yugito mentioned that." Tsunade waited and sighed. "After we're done with this job, I think we should take care of this."

Nine nodded. "I should have blown Danzo's head off." He muttered downing more bourbon and pouring more into his glass.

"You know you keep drinking like that soon you'll building boats in a basement." Tsunade teased.

"Jealous." Nine countered.

"Yes."

The pair sat in silence for a bit then Nine spoke. "You know, if I ever retired and built boats in my basement, you'd be sitting there drinking all my booze."

"And Shizune would be checking on us constantly." Tsunade got a mischievous smile. "And how many of your girlfriends would be living with us?"

XX

(Lagoon Company)

Dutch scratched his chin as he looked at the contract. Across from him Shizune sat petting that pet pig of theirs.

"You want to hire us for a year?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes. We would need you and your craft for some work. We'll work around other jobs you will likely pick up and we will of course cover repairs the Lagoon will need."

Dutch looked over the contract again. "What jobs are you taking for the Church of Violence that you'll require the Lagoon?"

"As Nine says, the fun kind." Shizune said with a soft smile. "It's a good job, and you know we won't be trying to kill you."

Dutch nodded at that. "I noticed you had an insurance clause."

"Well, you never know who will try and kill us so there is a bonus attached for each job."

Dutch looked at the brunette. "And you do this in all your jobs?"

"Well usually its for us, but since we're hiring you…I thought it would work." Shizune said.

"Ah, Rock. Good, look over this contract." Dutch said as the former businessman staggered into the office.

"By the way, have you seen Revy?"

XX

(Rooftop)

A standoff was taking place.

Revy had her dual cutlass pistols drawn.

One part of the triangle had Temari with her shotgun aimed at Revy's midsection. The third member of the standoff was Yugito armed with a pair of automatic pistols with silencers.

"Don't you usually use knives?" Revy asked.

"Mreow. For you I'll make an exception. Naruto is mine."

The Clack-clack as Temari chambered a round in her shotgun found the weapon aimed at her.

"He's not yours pussycat. Not yet."

The three were growling at one another they missed the fourth figure that appeared out of the shadows.

_SNIKT!_

All three women cursed as they found their forearms bleeding and their guns dropping as their hands became nerveless.

Standing in the middle of the standoff was Hinata, her blades drawn.

"Fucking Gentle Fist." Temari cursed holding her numb appendage.

"If we're talking about Naruto-kun, then I must weigh in on this and say he is mine."

**AN: Sorry about the delay, but with fathers poor health and passing and then my own health issues, its hard to type with numb hands. I'm working as best I can and nothing is abandoned. So here's to the new year and hopefully better year coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Hitman for Hire Roanapur Tails**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Black Lagoon. I own Sei which is great…

Chapter 5

(Roanapur General Hospital)

Nine leaned against the door and shook his head.

Tsunade was in the middle of reprimanding the four women who had been admitted with gunshot and stab wounds.

"And what are you laughing about?"

Nine looked over his shoulder at Shizune. "Rock panicked and dragged them here. For such a scrawny man he is deceivingly strong."

Shizune peeked into the room, the hospital staff having abandoned the four women to the mercy of Tsunade the moment the blond stormed thru the emergency room doors.

"Baa-chan and I were speaking with Yolanda. She was happy with the side job I did and while we wait for the main job she might hire us for several more side jobs as well."

"Benny gave us the call." He pointed in the room with his chin. "None of them will say what the rumble was about, but at least none of it was life threatening."

Shizune shook her head. "Gaara wanted me to tell you Sei needs a word with you after your done here. He also wanted me to remind you that the poker game is on. He says Balalaika wants to win back some of the money she lost the last time you were here."

Nine snorted. "She should play Baa-chan then. You picking up Double A this weekend?"

Shizune smiled and blushed cutely. "Sei has the radio studio set up so Anita can do her show. And would you stop calling her that!"

Nine shrugged. "Anita slash Amanda both begin and end with A and she has two names. So do you want a chaperone when you pick up your girlfriend?" he asked again.

"Not you whiskers. Temari is taking me."

Both looked into the room to see Tsunade using chakra to close wounds, the whole time lecturing them about the stupidity of territorial females and clueless blond assassins.

"So, who do you think won?" Nine asked Shizune who rolled her eyes at said blond assassin.

XX

(Twelve Tails Agency – Lower Levels – Lab)

"Derezzed" by Daft Punk was playing loudly when Nine exited the elevator into the domain of the groups tech genius.

He smiled as he saw a pair of bare feet sticking out from a machine that was in various states of assembly.

Nine smiled as he watched the feet wiggle with the music and he noticed Sei had a new tattoo around her ankle. He looked closer and saw it was a shadow of a nine tailed kitsune.

He felt a smile as he thought back to when he first met Sei. She was dressed more conservative than when they first met and she wore colors other than all black.

He was lost in thought that he hadn't noticed she had slid out from under the machine. Didn't notice until the bare foot was rubbing up and down his leg.

"Hey Sei." He said. "You wanted to see me?"

the goth gave him a look and held up a hand which he took, and with a yank had her on her feet. She leaned into him.

"You know you could stop all the fighting by choosing one woman." She said.

Nine shrugged. "And hurt the rest, no thanks."

Sei ran a hand up his chest. "So a harm, kinky." She said and pouted when he backed away.

"Never more than one at a time." He said. "Now, what did you need me for that Gaara couldn't do, and don't say sex."

Sei pouted and spun, her fingers danced over the keyboard.

"I've been keeping an eye on several of the local feeds. Word has spread we're back. Did you really spend the night with Two-Hands again?"

"Yes. What's the big hub-bub?"

"Want to share your details? I could write a fanfic with excessive amount of lemons." Sei offered.

"No. What did you find?" Nine tried again.

"Someone's offering a bounty on your head. Can't be anyone that knows you, because its only for ten grand."

Nine snorted in disdain. "I think one of Gaara's bombs costs ten grand. What else?"

"Just the usual garbage. The haters, the fan girls, and even some fan boys. There are several job offers, but none have been posted to the site."

"Keep an eye open then." He said heading for the door.

"Wait!"

He looked and walked back.

"Dutch and the Lagoon wish to hire you, One and Two for a job. They're picking up a package and dropping it off on Whitefall Island."

"Patience?" he inquired and Sei nodded.

Nine sighed. "Last time we did a job on Whitefall, that hag tried to shoot me."

He shook his head. "Tell Dutch that Gaara and I will be there. Yugito is…is on the injured list until Baa-chan releases her."

Sei nodded. "He'll want you there at five."

Nine looked at the wall clock and nodded. Kissing her forehead "Remind Gaara…" he headed for the door, "And tell him to be dressed." Nine said and was out the door.

Sei looked to where her office was and Gaara's mop of red head peeking over the desk.

She shot the red head a look. "How the hell does he do that?"

Gaara stood securing his pants, then pulling on his shirt. "You've known him how long. Its Nine, he knows." He headed for the stairs to take him upstairs to get his gear for work. Sei watched him go. "Still a nice butt." She said and turned back to her machines, knowing that Nine didn't care that she had her itch scratched. It was one of the reasons she cared for the blond.

XX

(Lagoon)

The group relaxed as the Lagoon cut through the waters around Roanapur with ease. "So where's cat girl?" Dutch asked.

Revy was in a foul mood, as her arm and leg stung and she glared at the black man.

Nine checked the sight of his rifle before answering. "Well since she has an actual bullet hole in her shoulder, Baa-chan is making sure she's healed fully." He looked at Revy. "And salt water stings like a bitch on fresh wounds."

"Fuck you." Revy growled, her had twitched towards her cutlasses.

Nine smirked. "You're the one who got in a knife and gun fight."

"Was going fine till that little one went berserker." Revy said.

Nine knew Hinata had issues, and he knew he was one of those issues.

His thoughts were interrupted seeing Gaara stagger to the rail and lean over.

"So, what are we picking up exactly?" he asked.

"Medical supplies and food stuff. Whitefall's usual boat was hit by pirates. Hotel Moscow has hired us to make the run."

Revy spoke up. "Hey, didn't that crazy old bitch shoot you once?"

"Tried. Patience tried to shoot me. There were words exchanged, and her nephew ended up with a bullet or two of mine in him after an exchange of bullets."

Revy laughed.

"You let me do the talking." Dutch said. "You and Gaara are here for extra muscle."

"And here I thought it was my good looks, and for you to watch Gaara puke everything he's ever eaten over the side."

The three looked and Dutch made a face. "I don't think I've ever seen someone get so sick before."

Nine shrugged. "He grew up in the middle of a desert. Give him time, he'll find his sea legs."

Revy snickered. "I think he threw those up a mile back."

Gaara moaned.

XX

Picking up the supplies was easy. It was when they were on their way to Whitefall that the problems started.

Benny popped up on deck telling them they just got new coordinates to make the drop at.

"I think Patience plans on shooting us and skipping out on paying the bill." Nine said.

"She couldn't be that dumb. She knows Balalaika would carve out her heart." Dutch said as he went to radio in the change to Hotel Moscow and confirm the change.

Revy smirked as she was checking over her ammo as well as her shotgun.

"I knew having you along would make things interesting." She said.

Nine slipped the ammo belts over his shoulder, checked his thigh holster with the kunai and then his colts. Giving Gaara a nudge with his foot. "Up and at 'em brother."

Gaara opened his eyes and there was a calmness there.

Dutch returned to the deck swearing. "The drop off is a quarter of a mile inland." He pulled a map. "We can take the Lagoon up the river here." He said tracing the route. "They expect us to dock here." He pointed.

"And while we're making the drop they'd board and take the Lagoon." Nine said.

Nine studied the map. "Drop Gaara and I here." He pointed at a place. "We'll hike to here and lay a trap here."

"Can you cover that distance on foot that quickly?" Dutch asked.

"Easily." Gaara spoke for the first time. "We'll leave a mark for you to know where to avoid steppin'." Nine said.

"I'll go with." Revy said.

"No. Patience will be expecting you to be with Dutch during the drop." Nine said.

"Benny and Rock will stay with the Lagoon, and once we unload the cargo, I'll have them move the Lagoon…to here." Dutch said.

"Good, we'll set an escape direction." Nine said as he traced the route.

"Does Patience know we'll be with you?" Gaara asked.

"No. And Balalaika wouldn't have mentioned you coming along." Dutch said.

"If we're gonna do it, let's do it." Nine said as he hoisted his sniper rifle.

"You're looking forward to shooting Patience, aren't you?" Revy said.

"Maybe. I usually don't give a person a second chance to try and shoot me." Nine answered.

"You usually don't give a first chance." Gaara intoned.

"See. I've matured." Nine said.

Dutch was wondering if he knew any sane gunslingers and realized he was in the same category.

XX

**AN: Yes, this story is still alive. And yes I borrowed a plot from one of my favorite shows. Next chapter, Nine and Gaara make things go boom. Double A is back and maybe a hint on the job that the Church of Violence has Twelve Tails Agency there for. And someone is dumb enough to try to collect the bounty on Nine. Seriously.**


End file.
